


An unexpected apology

by mollieme309



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieme309/pseuds/mollieme309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Kankri Vantas got a surprise visitor, almost a week after their argument over something completely ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected apology

**Author's Note:**

> It's five in the morning and I had absolutely nothing to do. So I wrote a bit of CronKri teenage fluff. Enjoy! :3 Oh, I also use this headcanon quite a bit where Kankri starts stuttering when nervous.

The radio blared obnoxiously, rattling the entire house from the young boy’s room. He had recently been in an argument with his lover, Hell; He couldn’t even remember what it was about anymore. He all he knew was it was about some stupid thing like height. Actually, it was about height. Kankri was always insecure about his height, and sometimes he thought people would go out of their way just to make a joke about it. He was only 14, still going through puberty, so there was always that small chance he’d actually hit a growth spurt. Though that was highly unlikely as his father was rather short, same with his mother. He just lucked out in the gene pool, didn’t he? The song changed to a more familiar tune, ‘I Hate Everyone’ by Say Anything. He was rather fond of the band, seeing as they had a song for just about everything, no matter his mood. He couldn’t help but smirk as he sang along, sitting up just slightly. His pale forearms were pushed securely into the mattress to hold himself up. 

Tap, tap. The knocking was barely heard over top of his music as the redhead stood up, tucking his hands into his pocket as he went to open the door. Sure enough, there he was. Cronus Ampora, in the flesh. Why hadn’t he expected this earlier? It’d been nearly a week since their fight, quite some time to be apart from your lover because he got upset with his genetics. “Hello, Cronus. Did you need something?” He questioned, leaning on the doorframe a bit. He was still young, not even close to the insufferable asshole he becomes later in life. Now, he didn’t care. It was almost impossible to care what other’s thought about him, or if he upset them. He just didn’t care.

The taller fifteen year old was shifting his weight awkwardly as he searched for his words. He was never good with apologizing on the spot. Which, he really wasn’t, he had planned it all out on the way over. “I just came to say I was sorry, Kitten. I shouldn’t a’ teased you over something like that. No matter how cute it is..” He looked down at his partner as he cleared his throat, trying to regain the smallest bit of confidence without walking away from him. 

“Cronus?”

“Yeah, Kan?”

“You’re doing it again…”

“Sorry, babe.”

“Yeah, alright. “ There was small huff as he looked down at himself. He actually wore shorts and T-shirts, and of course he wore sandals and such. He wasn’t sworn to celibacy yet. He was a carefree kid, only focusing on school and friends. A hand reached down onto his shoulder to snatch a piece of hair off of it. He watched out of the corner of his eye before asserting his glance back up and foreward.

“Heh, you had a little something, Kanny…” Cronus smirked, bending down a bit to softly kiss his cheek. “I really am sorry, just know this, alright? I promise not to make fun of your height again. That was Shellfish of me, I must admit. “He pulled an infamous fish pun in an attempted to get his boyfriend to smile. It succeeded, he knew it would. The smaller was blushing and trying to hide himself behind his hands as he shook his head. 

“Cronus, you sound absolutely ridiculous when you use those stupid fish puns you pick up from Meenah.” Kankri’s voice trailed off as he turned around, his throat hurting a bit from having to yell over the music. He fiddled with the remote before finally getting it off. He remembered most of the reason Cronus and Kankri had became friends is because the younger boy wasn’t able to swim, and that was a life skill he practically needed. They started going out about a year after, trying to keep it a secret from everyone. He quite enjoyed the thrill of making up stupid little things to get away with going on dates with him. Sure, they were young and in love, but it’s not like they could fuck up and end up with a child on their hands. 

“Hey, Kan?”

“Yes, Cronus?”

“I love you” The boy nearly purred as he reached down to grab for his lover’s hand, gripping it tightly with a small smile. A blush spread over Kankri’s face, visible to his chest until his shirt cut off. 

“I.. I, I.. I love, t-too..” He gave a gentle squeeze as he leaned up, pecking his lips softly. He stuttered quite a bit when he was nervous, Cronus always finding it adorable. Being middle-schoolers, they weren’t quite aware of the extravagant pain and large amount of cruelty coming from every class and year. Cronus would be a Freshman next year, leaving Kankri for the most part. Though, he was sure they would be able to hold their relationship up even if they went to different schools. Nothing a few extra visits wouldn’t solve right? Not to mention, it was only for a year anyway. 

Kankri paused as he thought about it, they could hold it up, right? Right? Oh fuck, he was going to give himself a panic attack. Of course they could hold it up, of course they would. 

The boy still couldn’t swim right, but he was getting better, with Cronus’ assistance that is. He was literally snapped back into reality from his daydreams and thoughts when his lover snapped right beside his ear, making him jump. He looked up questioningly, almost saying ‘What is it’ with his eyes. Cronus stayed silent a grin spread onto his face, one a Cheshire would be jealous of. He gave absouletly no warning before picking Kankri up, holding him tightly as he squirmed before practically throwing him onto the bed, kneeling over him. “Ready for this?” He asked softly, kissing him gently, allowing it to linger for a moment longer than it should have. 

“For what exactly?” Kankri looked a bit scared, debating his decisions at this point. Before he knew it, Cronus had already pulled his shirt up and had his lips placed above his partner’s bellybutton. He didn’t give an explanation before blowing loud raspberries onto the soft, almost porcelain, skin. This sent Kankri into fits of giggles and thrashing around. “Cr-Cronus! Agh! W-wh.. What ar-are you doin-doing!” It was a shouted statement, interrupted by more giggling fits. Cronus couldn’t help but smirk, shaking his head as he pulled back. 

“I love you, Kitten” He reached down, offering his hand in the shape of half a heart. Kankri watched him for a moment, shaking his head before raising his opposite hand to complete the shape.

“I love you too, Cro.” He mumbled, trying to set his breath at a decent pace form the pervious encounter.


End file.
